<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Splitsville by akire_yta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572978">Splitsville</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta'>akire_yta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>prompt ficlets [655]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>thebaconsandwichofregret asked<br/>Penny and Virgil number 50<br/>50 =  going through a divorce au</p><p>for the AU Meme</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penelope Creighton-Ward/Virgil Tracy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>prompt ficlets [655]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Splitsville</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s waiting for her, leaning against his convertible as she comes down the court steps. There are no tears, no recriminations, only a deep and profound sense of relief as she reaches up to pull out her hair sticks.</p><p>Blonde hair tumbles down her back as she drops the last few steps to stand before him.  “Done?”  She’d banned him from the courtroom, and so he’d waited here for the news.</p><p>“And dusted,” she agrees, reaching past him to drop her briefcase and purse in the backseat. She shrugs off her smart blazer, finally consenting to let Virgil help with something as he lifts it off his shoulders and folds it delicately over his arm.</p><p>“In that case, your chariot awaits,” he bows, opening the door.</p><p>“There is one thing I need to do first.”</p><p>Virgil frowns then gulps as Penny barrels into him, her lips on his.</p><p>The kiss softens from its original impact, turning sweet and slow.  “Hi,” she mumbles against his mouth.  “I’ve been waiting a year to do that.”</p><p>“Worth the wait?” he mumbles back, chasing her kisses.</p><p>She drops back, and his pout turns to a smile as she slides into the car and across to the drivers seat.  “What’s say we get out of here and find out?”</p><p>Virgil laughs and tosses her the keys. “Yes ma'am.”</p><p>They’re both grinning, happy and finally free, as they peel out of the parking lot and away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>